winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Lolina
Lolina is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= Lolina has tan skin, black hair, and light gray eyes. Some of her hair is in a high ponytail with a red band. She wears a striped green and white shirt and a green miniskirt. LolinaFlCivilanWCEp112.png|Full view. Lolina3.png|On the right. |-|Winx= Green or blue gravity-defying rings surround her outfit. It consists of a short sleeve shirt, short skirt, leg warmers, bracelets, and hair band. Her shoes are purple with green bands. Her wings are light purple-blue. Lolina Winx.jpg |-|Miss Magix Contestant= Her contestant outfit is a light pink, one piece, bodysuit with a transparent darker pink skirt on top. She wears a white brooch with the number one on it, and light pink high heels. ~Miss Magix Contestants 1~.jpg|On the very left. |-|Boxer= Her boxing outfit consist of a sky blue sleeveless shirt, and blue shorts with white bands and pockets. She wears boots and red boxing gloves. Winx Club - Episode 112 (8).jpg|Bottom row, furthest left. |-|Gymnastic= Her hair is in its usual part ponytail but no visible band. Her shirt is a zip-up vest with a light green elastic bottom. She also wears green shorts with a light green bottom. She also wears light green leg warmers and navy shoes with light blue sole. Winx club 319 gymnastic class 5.png|Furthest left. Winx club 319 gymnastic class 6.png|Center. Personality Lolina is an outgoing, funny, and hyper fairy. She has a lot of energy and can really go all out during a shopping session. It is revealed that she can box during the Miss Magix contest. She is also shown to care about her friends, and is shown to worry about them at times. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Miss Magix," Lolina was one of the contestants in the Miss Magic competition. While the Winx were in Stella's dressing room helping her prepare for the contest, someone cried out in the hallway and Bloom went to go check it out. Lolina was with another contestant whose hair had suddenly very poofy and large. Lolina tried to reassure her but Stella's comment on her hair made the contestant run away in despair. In "Honor Above All", she and her classmates, including the Winx, were set to take a pop quiz in Wizgiz's class. Like all of Wizgiz's students, had found the envelope Wizgiz "dropped" containing "the answers" to the pop quiz. She had opened it and was wearing the consequences on her face. |-|Season 2= In "Rescue Mission," Lolina is seen with Lavigne, commenting on Aisha's weird behavior as the latter was trying to catch Piff from falling. In "Professor Avalon's Secret," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall. In "The Time for Truth," she is seen during Faragonda's assembly. In "The Phoenix Revealed," she is seen during the party. |-|Season 3= In "The Mirror of Truth," she is seen at Faragonda's speech in the quad. In "The Company of the Light," she is seen in Alfea's courtyard as the Winx transport themselves in. She is later seen in the courtyard talking to Alice. In "The Heart and the Sword," she is seen during Faragonda's assembly concerning parents' request for Bloom's suspension. In "Alfea Under Siege," she is seen in Wizgiz's class. Later, she defends Alfea from the attacks of witches descending from the sky. In "At the Last Moment," Lolina is seen in the rhythmic gymnastics class among other fairies, and laughs at Stella's clumsiness with her ribbon. |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= *Winx Club - Episode 523 In "Battle for the Infinite Ocean," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall as breakfast is served. Magical Abilities Lolina, as Fairy of Electricity, has electricity-based powers. She has knowledge on how to save electricity. Lolina may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Category:Games Category:Allies